Instrumentation Core 7. Project Summary/Abstract The Instrumentation Core is a new configuration of two long-standing service modules: the Machine Shop Module and the Electronics Module. Services previously provided by each module are all still available and represent some of the main goals and strengths of this Core. In addition, by bringing these two previously independent modules together under a single directorship, we have instituted greater coordination between services to facilitate the complex fabrication that is increasingly among the goals of Instrumentation Core users. For example, this reconfiguration allows for the coordinated design of devices with integrated electro- mechanical components, which streamlines production by considering structural and electronic features simultaneously in the initial design phase. Such added goals ensure that the Instrumentation Core is a focal point where investigators can work with the Core staff as a team to design and improve electro-mechanical devices that are central to data acquisition for new as well as ongoing experiments. Both the machine shop and the electronics components of this Core are staffed by highly skilled technicians. Because the machinist is experienced with on-going scientific projects by Core users, he routinely offers design and materials recommendations that help to improve and expedite project outcomes. This design process is further facilitated by the tool and ide maker?s recently acquired Associate degree in computer-aided drafting and design. The electrical engineer, newly hired during the past year, is completing a Bachelor?s degree in Electrical Engineering at UAB, and consequently will be providing fresh insight into the latest technologies for device control and signal acquisition. Like his predecessor in this engineering position, his efforts will be additionally motivated by occasional co-authorship in publications, as warranted. The improved coordination of the Core staff under a one Director/one Associate Director team is expected to increase effective communication between Core staff and scientists, leading to increased productivity. At present, the re-configured Core is used extensively or moderately by 14 of the 23 Core grant participants, of which 8 are NEI R01-funded.